Jam
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: This is a requested one-shot for my friend Libby Cooper. Sasuke likes Naruto, Naruto likes Sasuke...but why is there jam? NaruxSasu.


Jam – A SasuxNaru fanfic. I know I don't write these but this is a requested and dedicated fanfic to my lovely Libby Cooper- who adores this pairing. By the way Sasuke-kun is more than slightly OOC in this, but isn't that how we like him?

Naruto woke up sleepily from his afternoon nap to find someone at his door, as he approached the door he recognized the chakra signature. It was Sasuke's.

"Teme- What are you doing here it's like …in the afternoon?" Naruto asked as he swung his front door open to reveal a raven haired, sharingan wielding man at the age 19, the same age as Naruto.

"Well I came over because you are the only friend I have in this village except for Kakashi at the moment…" Sasuke sounded almost sad at the fact, he used to be so popular- girls loving him every second of the day, but now they look at him disgusted because he betrayed the village.

Naruto would never betray his village; he was going to be the next Hokage. But he would never give up on Sasuke either.

"Yeah, come on in Sasuke, I was just about to make some jam toast you want some?" Naruto asked walking back towards the kitchen leaving Sasuke to close the door and make himself comfortable/

"Sure Naruto, uh I'll come and wait in the kitchen with you?" Sasuke asked, and walked towards the kitchen regardless of the answer.

Sasuke came back to the village one year ago, and was brought into the village under probation terms, Tsunade soon after announced that in 3 years time Naruto would be Hokage.

Naruto had become so much stronger than Sasuke could have ever become and the reason was trust.

"Sasuke did you want butter on your jam toast?" Naruto asked from over at the toaster.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto reaching up to get the jam out from a high cupboard in doing so his shirt lifted up and you could see half his arse thanks to his short pyjamas.

Sasuke blushed "I'll have it anyway you want to make it" He silently cursed himself for the innuendo he put in there. Naruto had always been cute to Sasuke but when he was pursued by all those girls, he acted undercover and was surprised when no one but Kakashi realized he was gay.

Now that Naruto and Sasuke had matured it was even harder for the Uchiha, Naruto turned and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sasuke can you get the jam, you're taller…" He sat down and waited for the said Uchiha to get the jam from the top cupboard shelve.

Sasuke went to reach up for the jam but he couldn't reach and sighed.

"Sorry Naruto, wait how about if I stand on a chair?" Naruto's face lifted up but then sagged down as he replied "Nah, my chairs are so weak you would break them" Sasuke thought for a second then thought;

"What if you sit on my shoulders?" Naruto nodded and jumped on Sasuke's back without warning which caused Sasuke to wobble and hit his head on the cupboard. They wobbled a little more then they fell down.

The position they landed in would have been a little more than suspicious if someone walked in, Sasuke's face was in Naruto's crotch and Naruto's hand was in Sasuke's hair.

Unintentionally Naruto let out a pleasured moan. And Sasuke gasped he realized how it must of looked and jumped up.

"S-sorry Naruto, that must have been uncomfortable" Sasuke said denying the fact he really liked that he made Naruto moan,

"No actually, I kind of liked that" Naruto said in a shy voice.

"Hehe…"Sasuke was more than surprised at this comment he laughed a little because he was nervous at how this was going, If he found out Naruto liked him then he would be so happy.

"Oh, sorry if that made you uncomfortable as well Sasuke, but your breath on my cock did some wonderful things" Naruto said sheepishly looking at his feet trying to hide his embarrassment, and his hard on.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but" Sasuke paused thinking of how to approach the topic.

"-I like you Sasuke, and I'm sorry if you feel offended, or uncomfortable, or if you don't want to be m-" Sasuke silenced Naruto by kissing him on the lips, Naruto's eyes widened in happiness- their kiss went on for what seemed ages but when they broke apart Naruto was the first to speak.

"Y-you like m-me?" He said amazed.

Sasuke just nodded and hugged Naruto whispering into the blonde's hair "For as long as I remember"

Naruto jumped up and down happily but fell into the cupboard and the bottle of jam fell down on to Sasuke's head.

"That's how I like my jam" Naruto said with a smile.

Hope everyone likes it.


End file.
